Tangled: Tears of the Sun
by Soulimpared
Summary: Dreams. Rapunzel escapes her tower to see the lanterns with the help of Flynn however she becomes plagued with dreams of an impending disaster. Can her gift help her overcome the trials that await her? Can she save Flynn? Will she have to sacrifice?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all, was inspired by the movie and decided to try my hand at a fic. Hope you like, be sure to review. **

Chapter 1

Rapunzel sat at her desk, her eyes darting around the corner of her eyes. She could hear her mother's footsteps travel throughout the tower which only made Rapunzel's anxiety grow. She pretending to sketch in hopes of diverting enough attention away from her. Her mother appeared at the doorway and said: "Rapunzel,"

The young girl jumped as her head snapped in her mother's direction, "Yes, mother?"

The crone replied, "Have you seen my cloak?"

Rapunzel's heart skipped a beat as her eyes shot towards her window. Gothel noticed the sudden gaze and followed it.

"Mother, wait!" she called.

The crone peered out the window her aged eyes scanning for anything out of the ordinary. Finding nothing her gaze settled on Rapunzel who looked on in fear.

"What's gotten into you, girl?"

"Nothing, I was just… never mind. I think your cloak is in the closet overlooking the foyer," said Rapunzel. Gothel nodded and walked off, when she was out of sight the young girl ran to the window. She looked out and saw nothing and soon began to panic. She then felt the window sill shake as if something had knocked into it. Looking below it she could see a man holding onto dear life as his brown eyes made contact with hers.

"You can't hide there," Rapunzel whispered angrily, "she's about to leave soon. She's gonna see you when she begins to climb down,"

Flynn looked at her in pure annoyance, "Oh yeah, like it was easy in the first place to hide from her. You had me hide in the closet when she came up only to push me out the window when she came back into your room!"

"Rapunzel, what are you doing?"

The girl felt her heart race as she turned to see Mother standing with her arms crossed, a suspicious look on her face.

"Oh, nothing. Saw a squirrel, was wondering where it had gone off to,"

Flynn shook his head, a squirrel? That was the best you could come up with?

"Well, I found my cloak. I'll be heading out now,"

Rapunzel could hear Flynn beginning to lose his grip on the stones beneath her window. Gothel noticed the odd sounds, "What on Earth is that?"

Rapunzel replied, "Probably the squirrel I was looking at,"

"Bloody things," said Gothel, "Vermin if you ask me. In any event, remember to stay in the tower as always. I should be back in a few days time,"

The crone stood over the window as Rapunzel whipped her hair around the window hook praying Flynn was smart enough to find a new hiding spot. Mother made a noose with her daughters hair and took a foot into it preparing for her descent. Rapunzel began to lower her, that is, until, her mother made a halting gesture with her fist.

"What's wrong?" asked Rapunzel.

Gothel bent down slightly lowering her head to examine beneath the window sill. This wasn't going to be good, thought Rapunzel. Suddenly, a squirrel jumped onto the old woman as it scampered around her body causing her to shriek in terror.

"Damned things!" she shouted, "I told you Rapunzel, the world is a dangerous place. Even those filthy vermin are after you. You should be lucky to be in a safe place, not many others are blessed as you are,"

Rapunzel rolled her eyes. She continued to lower her mother until she landed on the ground. She watched as the frail woman began to make her way out of the clearing and into the forest. She waited for a moment before leaning out the window.

"Hey, Flynn. She's gone," she whispered.

Suddenly she heard stones begin to fall and her eyes suddenly found the man carefully climbing down from the top of the tower. She was impressed, she didn't think he could climb so well without being noticed. He swung himself into her room where he began to dust himself off.

"Sheesh, I thought she would never leave," he said.

Rapunzel quickly wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him into an embrace. Flynn had been visiting her every day for the past month. They would take every opportunity to meet even if it was proving to be taxing.

"I missed you," she told him.

He laughed, "It's only been a day,"

"I know but I like having someone from the outside I could talk to. By the way, I see you don't have your satchel,"

He nodded, "I tossed it yesterday. Wasn't fun carrying it anymore. I found a new lease on life,"

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

He smiled, "I'm taking a vacation. Gonna see the world and live life to the fullest,"

Rapunzel felt something in her stomach fall, she didn't like the sound of that.

"You're leaving me?"

He turned to her, "No, you're coming with me,"

She eyed him with a stare of confusion, "You know I can't leave. There's dangerous things out there. Not only that, Mother would be furious,"

He sighed as he took a chair from her desk and sat placing his feet on a piece of furniture, his hands entwined behind his head, "You can't just live here forever. Normally kids grow up and move on,"

"But…"

He was right. It seemed odd to live with her Mother for the rest of her life in the same tower. That wasn't living, she thought. When would her life actually begin? If her life meant more than surely she was not to live in this prison forever. But she couldn't imagine leaving. This is what all she knew. She didn't have much to her name besides her dresses and random knickknacks.

He rested his forearms on his knees as he stared at her hoping to find some sort of conviction, "Come on, just come with me,"

"I don't know," she admitted.

He forced a smile, "Ah, come on, cheer up. I'm not used to having upset damsels in my hands,"

She sat at the window sill, her green eyes staring miserably at the open abyss that was the world. Flynn sat beside her in attempts of regaining her mood, "Tell me, what would make you happy right now?"

She glanced at him and then back at the wilderness below, "Say you won't leave me,"

Flynn could feel his bachelor title slowly waning. Commitment wasn't his strong suit but something about her was alluring. He was young, he thought, and a rouge. He wasn't needed anywhere and it was nice having someone who needed him.

"I'm really not all that's cracked up to be," he said.

"I don't care, you're the only person from the outside world whose kind enough to keep me company. I want to learn what's out there before I make the journey. I wanted to know and I was hoping you could teach me,"

He didn't know what to say at first but the thought of leaving someone so helpless felt almost barbaric. He was in this girl's life now, there was no way around it. His feelings of her were mixed as his own muddy mind could not decipher how to make of this unique predicament.

He looked at her, "I don't leave behind women if they need help,"

"Thank you,"

He nodded.

"Hey, have you ever read fairy tales?" she asked him.

"Not since I was a kid, why?"

She shook her head as she began to play with her long blonde locks, "I remember the scenes to every book I have and almost all of them end with a kiss. I'm just curious, have you kissed a girl before?"

Flynn was ready to answer that question but he hesitated as he knew the answer could very well put her off which was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Eh, once or twice," he said.

She nodded but said nothing, "Why do you ask?"

She shook her head as if she was now regretting asking the question.

Flynn could feel his urge to tease her begin to spark, "Oh come on, you have had to ask me that for some reason?"

"I was just… I wonder how it felt," she admitted. She looked away from him, no doubt she was blushing. The thought of kissing her never really entered his mind until now. Was this her way of asking him? He smiled.

"Hey,"

She turned to him but her eyes did not touch his face.

"Close your eyes," he said.

She looked at him in suspicion, "Why?"

He scoffed, "Just do it,"

"You're not going to do anything funny right?"

"Just trust me,"

She looked over at Pascal who only shrugged. She turned to Flynn and sighed as she gently closed her eyes.

"Just relax," he said.

He licked his lips and then breathed into the palm of his hand. No bad breath a definite plus, he thought. He leaned over and gently placed his lips against hers. Rapunzel jumped back and landed the palm of her hand across Flynn's face causing him to fall over in pain. Realizing what she did she knelt to his side.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what was going on. You took me by surprise!" she pleaded.

He rubbed the side of his face, "I was trying to do you a favor,"

"You… you kissed me," she said as she began to understand what had just happened, "That was my first kiss… disappointing really,"

"WHAT? You hit me!" retorted Flynn.

"Alright, alright," she said, "One more time, I won't mess it up. Give me one more chance,"

He sighed as he sat upright.

"Okay, close your eyes, relax your lips and just let me lead, got it?"

She looked at him in eager excitement, "Yes, yes! I got it,"

She made herself comfortable and tucked her hands into her lap as she closed her eyes. She puckered her lips causing Flynn to make a disgusted face.

"I said to relax your lips not look like a fish,"

"Sorry,"

She sat in place. Flynn looked around and saw Pascal sitting beside him staring up at him, he too had his lips puckered.

"You're out of your mind, frog," he whispered.

"I'm waiting," said Rapunzel.

He took in a breath and leaned over pressing his lips against hers. Her lips were dry, a sure sign she was a novice at the sport. He found himself slightly separating his lips as a force of habit but once he did he felt Rapunzel wrap her arms around his neck causing him to fall backward onto the floor, the girl's petite body falling on top of his. She kissed him tenderly but leaving large amounts of saliva across his face like a dog over a food bowl.

He would have a lot to teach her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey yall. Here's another chapter to enjoy. Hope yall like. Always liked the pairing and this story is a slight spin off the original. Please review thanks.**

Chapter 2

Flynn shook his head as he rose from his slumber. He couldn't remember when he had fallen asleep only the night before. He remembered laughing with her telling stories of his youth and how he had fled the streets of many kingdoms with bags of treasure. He had to admit, a lot of it was exaggerated but she didn't need to know that. Sitting up he could hear the sound of pots of pans rummaging downstairs. Before he could get up to assess the situation, he saw a tray of biscuits hover before him. Looking above he saw Rapunzel sitting up in one of the ceiling beams using her hair to lower the tray to him.

"You're a sneaky thing, aren't you?" he said to her.

She gave him a lovely smile, "I thought you could use some breakfast,"

Flynn took the tray and examined the contents. On the silver platter sat a ivory plate filled to the top with fluffy biscuits. Beside it a kettle delicately steaming with a mysterious liquid.

Flynn took hold of a biscuit, "I didn't know you could bake,"

Rapunzel lowered herself down and said: "There's a lot you don't know about me,"

"Oh, yeah? Enlighten me," he said biting down on his delicious baked good.

She sat next to him, her hands on her lap and her eyes looking down, "I uh, I'm not sure what men like. Mother had always told me they were to be avoided. But... you're a man and if you like those then I'm sure I kinda know more about them than she does,"

Flynn then replied, "Well, if men were so bad how do you think you came to be?"

She looked at him with curiosity, "What do you mean?"

"If men were so bad, how did your mother get with one to have you?"

Rapunzel thought for a moment, clearly the question was beyond her and he could tell by the agitated look on her face. She seemed to toy with idea but couldn't wrap her head around the notion.

"That's simple," she began, "They found me."

Flynn couldn't help but laugh, "No, no. I seriously doubt they found you. Sheesh, don't you know anything about childr-"

He could tell he had gone a bit too far. She looked betrayed as if he had called her dumb indirectly. She turned away from him.

"I didn't mean it like that," he assured her.

"No," she whispered, "You're right. I don't know anything. I know Mother has lied to me. You're the proof and I need to see that,"

Flynn saw his opening and took it, "Then come with me. I can show you more than you'll ever see trapped in this place."

He could see the conflict in her large green eyes. The determination, the sense of loss and finally the consequences of leaving her mother forever.

"I have one request," she said.

"You name it,"

"I want to see the lanterns first. I've seen them every year on my birthday, I want to see them just once up close. Agree to that and I'll go with you,"

At first Flynn thought the deal was a no brainer. He could use a lovely lass by his side to help him with heists and be there for him when he needed it. But then, the idea of using her also reared itself. He saw her innocent, delicate. If he took her he didn't want that to be tarnished by the horrors of the outside world. Would he always be there to protect her?

"Flynn, is it a deal?"

He looked at her and his smile slowly edged into a serious one. Here it was, no looking back.

"Come on, get ready. We got a long way ahead of us,"

Rapunzel squealed and darted off to gather her things.

Flynn waited at the bottom of the tower, his arms crossed. What was taking her so long? Finally he could see a loop of gold hover over the tower hook signaling to him she was preparing for her descent down. He watched as she merrily scaled down the tower. She approached the bottom and suddenly before her feet could touch she stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes caught his giving him a look of uncertainty.

"It's alright, you can jump down. The ground ain't gonna hurt ya," he said.

She continued her stare and then resumed her gaze to the ground. She lightly placed one foot down and then the other. She looked back towards him, a massive smile of glee spread childishly across her face.

"This... is... amazing!" she jumped. He smiled. She then jumped into a neighboring stream feeling the small critters that swam around her feet. This was incredible, she thought. Everything was new, the sun was shining overhead casting a warm veil of light over her. The air smelled fresh and the sound of birds chirping in the distance was inviting. Why hadn't she done this earlier? She then dashed onward into the forest leaving Flynn to chase after her.

For hours he sat on a log watching Rapunzel stroll around the woods immersed in her new surroundings. Several times he found her curled up in a ball crying vigorously in guilt. Then without warning she would perk up yet again to face the new world.

Night rolled in faster than he thought and they were ways off from the nearest settlement. Remembering his skills he possessed from being on the run he quickly found a hollowed out tree overlooking a nearby stream. He cleared it of insects and took refuge within it leaving Rapunzel to look upon him quizzically.

"Um, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Question is, what are _you _doing?" he replied.

She approached him, "I thought we were going to see the lanterns?"

Flynn made a small spot to build a fire, "We will but walking through the forest at night is a bad idea even for a knight. I don't plan to die so early in my life."

The word "die" hit her hard enough to cause her to run inside the hollow log almost instantly. She sat by his side using her hair as a protective cocoon, only her eyes visible through the haired mess.

"What's out there, Flynn?"

He felt an evil smile creep onto his face, "Wolves are common, bandits with razor sharp swords and oh, I almost forgot, the occasional fabled beast roams the night. I wouldn't want to be out there when that thing is hungry,"

Rapunzel looked at him with immense fear, "What kind of beast?"

"Oh, you know, the one that has rows upon rows of sharp teeth and deep bloodshot eyes. Hasn't your mother said anything about that?"

The young girl shook her head as she began to wound her hair tightly against her body. She watched with panic stricken eyes as dusk became night. What made matters worse was the distant clap of thunder.

"Damn, it's gonna rain too," whispered Flynn.

"Is that bad?" she asked, "Mother always said that if it rained it will help flowers grow."

Flynn eyed her, "You're mother also said all men were dangerous too,"

Minutes later the rhythmic patter of rain could be heard outside. Flynn and Rapunzel sat in silence as they listened to the thunder that roared overhead. Rapunzel could feel her eyes drift as slumber soon approached her like hummingbirds to flowers. She was about to fall asleep when she was met with a pair of bloodshot eyes staring at her from a bush nearby. The sight stirred her back to reality.

She pulled on Flynn's sleeve, "Flynn..."

He said nothing. Looking up she could see he too had fallen asleep. She was about to wake him when suddenly she felt something tug at her hair. Looking down she noticed she allowed the very ends of her hair to poke out from the hollowed tree. Before she knew it she was being dragged through the mud. She could feel something strong pulling her away and it made her panic.

"FLYNN!" she shouted.

She could see him shake awake as both their eyes met. He bolted from their hiding place and took chase. Whatever had caught her showed no mercy as it drug her through banks of mud where sharp sticks and rocks began to tear at her dress and skin. She could feel pain surge through her body but her efforts to scream were caught short the moment mud entered her mouth.

"Hold on there, blondie!" he called.

She finally came to a stop. Looking around she could see a pack of wolves hovering around her, their sharp teeth exposed over their anxious muzzle and their eyes red with hunger. She felt sheer terror fill her and it wasn't long before one made a move. A wolf pounced but before it could reach her she saw Flynn enter the fray using his body weight to tackled the beast. Several more wolves entered the fight. Flynn fought them off to the best of his might but she could see he was beginning to tire and take damage. He forced a wolf away from him but the animal came around for another attack on his blindside.

"Flynn!" she called.

The thief caught sight of the last minute attack and had suddenly fallen into a nearby shrub leaving Rapunzel to gauge the outcome of the battle purely by sound. Suddenly, the air became still. Rapunzel could feel her heart racing. What had happened?

The shoulder blades of one wolf appeared from the top of the bushes and Rapunzel gasped in terror.

"No,"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The wolf's carcass gave way to a dim silhouette in the darkened gloom of the forest. Rapunzel stood in immense fear, her legs trembling and void of any strength to move. She could feel the incredible sensation of adrenaline leak into her veins forcing her heart to pulse madly. She waited, the sound of panting could be heard just above the falling rain.

"Flynn?" she whispered.

In the darkness she could make out his head turning towards her but no words accompanied the action which only made her anxiety soar. She pried her foot from the muddy ground and took a step forward.

"No, don't come any closer. I don't want you to see this," she heard his voice rasp. Her legs now trembled and she thought they would easily buckle underneath her weight. Flynn began to approach her and soon she could make out his features.

The air from her lungs vanished instantly.

His dark green tunic was bathed in red, he held his side exposing his forearm which now held several layers of folding skin, jagged red streaks painted his arms and blood seeped from his hair.

He winced, "Try not to freak out,"

Rapunzel found herself with her hands cupped preciously around her lips. Her eyes wide she could feel herself approaching the threshold of a mighty scream, however, she held it in feeling as though would alert even more wolves. Before she knew it Flynn collapsed beside her. She gave a quick gasp and came to his side, rain turned his wounds into small fountains of red. Mud began to discolor and she could see he was forming a pool of it at his side.

She turned to Pascal with frantic eyes, "I don't know what to do! I don't know what to do! He's hurt bad, I don't know where to start..."

She eyed the small chameleon who promptly took a tussle of wet grass and placed it atop his head. Rapunzel then shot a glance at her hair realizing the solution but quickly shot it down, "Do you honestly think it will work against something this severe? I know I can use it for small things like cuts and bruises but... but... not like this,"

Pascal then struck a pose of Gothel.

Rapunzel's brows furrowed, "That's different, she's magic, he's not. I don't think it works the same way!"

She turned back towards Flynn who now lied motionless before her, his lips turning a slight shade of blue. Panic began to grip her like a powerful force and she could feel its overwhelming grip begin to strangle her. She needed to think and she needed to do it fast.

She turned him on his back causing the thief to groan in distant agony. She winced at his pain but forced herself to continue. She mounted his waist making sure she did not come into contact with his ghastly wound. She donned her hair whipping the now wet strands in a veil of gold behind her effectively covering Flynn's legs. With an extra lock she covered his abdomen and arms. It wasn't until she readied herself to sing she felt the sudden pang of anxiety hit her. She couldn't pinpoint it but it was similar to the feeling of knowing something was about to hurt. Maybe it was just in her head? Regardless, she needed to act and there was no more time to spare.

She lowered herself over him placing her forehead against his. She caressed his face with her palms reciting the incantation she had memorized faithfully:

"Flower, gleam and glow. Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine... Heal what has been hurt. Change the Fates' design. Save what had been lost. Bring back what once was mine... What once was mine..."

The gloom of the forest lifted into a brilliant golden glow. A gusting wind shook the trees rocking droplets from their perched branches and blowing leaves into the darkened sky. The glow dimmed and Rapunzel fell to her side as rain continued to drone into the night.


End file.
